


Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Harry

by KQueen26



Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: Here's another OC description for a character in my "Hazbin Rochelle" series, Harry.  He's Rochelle's Hellhound friend and will be a major character.
Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155512





	Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Harry

*Full Name: Harry.

*Species: Hellhound.

*Gender: Male.

*Age: 18.

*Sexuality: Straight.

*Personality: Levelheaded, kind-hearted, intelligent, funny, laid-back most of the time, protective of his friends (especially Rochelle).

*Physical Description: Tall, muscular, wolf-like Hellhound with gray fur and a white underbelly. His eyes have red sclera with white irises. He wears a torn white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and black torn jeans.

*Relationships: Best friends with Rochelle, Nate, and Lizzie. Has a girlfriend named Tilly.

*Powers & Abilities: As a Hellhound, he has an acute sense of smell and other enhanced senses. He is very strong.

*History: Harry is one of Rochelle's friends. He works as a bartender at his dad's place. He met Rochelle when he saved her from being mugged one day. The two have remained friends since then. They hang out whenever they can and Harry enjoys visiting the hotel, as it's his sanctuary from all the crazy that goes on in Hell.

*Headcanon Voice: Michael B. Jordan, Ross Lynch, or Trevor Jackson.


End file.
